4077 40 yrs on
by Hermes daughter
Summary: MASH reunion set in 1993, forty years after the war ended. Trapper John has a secret. He and Frank Burns are partners, but that's not the secret. mild slash. CHAPTER FIVE UP
1. Default Chapter

Title: 4077 - 40 years on. (working title) Disclaimer: okay, none of the characters from M.A.S.H are mine, nor are the events that happened before 1953. All the events that happened after the war ended, and characters born after as well, are mine! Hip hip hooray for me! (Or not.)  
  
A/N: this is my first fic and I need feedback to make it less awful, so please review! Also, it gets a lot more interesting after this, I swear. (Makes a cross over her heart)  
  
SUMMARY: two ex-Korean surgeons getting ready for a reunion. Basically this chapter introduces Frank and Trapper as a couple and also Sam.  
  
John Francis Xavier McIntyre adjusted his tie and ran a comb through his blonde hair before turning to face the other man in the room.  
  
"Well," he drawled. "Waddya think?" "Very handsome." The other man replied, adjusting John's tie a little, "do you realize that it's been about forty years since the Korean War ended?"  
  
John adopted a look of dopey realization. "Ah, so that's why we're going to a forty year reunion for our old unit!" The man slapped him playfully. "What I meant you is that this is the first time we are actually going to see everyone again.you know.as a couple. Aren't you even a little bit nervous?"  
  
John spun former major Frank Burns onto the bed and kissed him hungrily. "Scared shitless." Frank kissed him back, running his hands up his body to end up curling into his hair. Both of them completely heedless to both their suits and ties being mussed up.  
  
The doorbell interrupted them.  
  
"Mm" Frank moaned trying desperately keep John from sliding off him to answer the door, "five more minutes won't count!" John chuckled; nuzzling Frank's neck while simultaneously trying to loosen his grip round his middle. "Good god Frank, you're behaving like a horny 15 yr old, not a mature 66 yr old!"  
  
The doorbell rang again and a voice called through the letter slot "C'mon guys, stop with the hanky-panky already!" "Coming!" both John and Frank called in unison, getting up from the bed and into the hallway to answer the door.  
  
Standing on their Boston doorstep was a young woman of about 21, with shoulder length strawberry blonde hair, a neat and tidy figure and a rakishly sunny smile. "Heya gramps," she said kissing John on the cheek, and then repeating the gesture to Frank, "hey Franky." "How's my favourite granddaughter then?" John asked, giving the girl a big grin. "Hm, well judging by you're appearance you two are better than me." She replied dryly, taking in their tousled exterior. "Come on, let's get you smartened up then."  
  
She briskly pushed past them into the house.  
  
Fifteen minutes later they were neat and in order, with the addition of a little gel in their hair thanks to Johns granddaughter, Samantha, getting ready to leave, when the phone rang. "Leave it," said John, Frank shot him a pained look and picked it up. John sighed and looked at his lover, much as he loved him, the bloody idiot just couldn't leave a ringing phone!  
  
Frank sighed, "Okay, I'll be right over." Sam widened her eyes, "where are you going?" "I have to go into work for a few minutes, those incompitent degenerates can't go one day without mucking things up."  
  
John slipped his arms about Franks waist, "does this mean that you can't go to the reunion!" he said in alarm, "baby, I need you there!" Frank pecked his partner on the lips reassuringly, "it's only for a few minutes, and hour at most, I'll get there, don't worry."  
  
Samantha sat back and surveyed them smiling. "Well then," she said picking up her keys, "lets go grampa!" John and Samantha made their way out to her car. Frank, remained in the house.  
  
"Wait you guys, maybe we'd better make a plan, y'know? Just to be on the safe si." "Frank," John interrupted, "We've gone over this 60 billion times, and I have only five words left to say to you on this subject . blow it out your ear!"  
  
Frank scowled, trying hard to cover his smile. "Lousy degenerates, good for nothing snots!!" he grumbled as he got into his own car. 


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: Only the characters I made up belong to me. The rest do not. Obviously. SUMMARY: Trapper and Sam arrive at the reunion, new faces and old. Also what's with Trapper and the no drinking? All will be revealed.  
  
Chapter two.  
  
When Samantha and John drew up at the hall, which had been rented for the event, another car had arrived at the exact same moment.  
  
Sam looked at John. "Ready Grandpa?"  
  
"As I'll ever be."  
  
John looked to see who would get out of the car next to him. Over the years both he and Frank had purposely missed all of the reunions due to one reason or another. But they had decided to go to this one. They realized it was time to tell the people they had been friends with when they first met. And anyway, they realized they couldn't get married till they'd exorcised all their demons.  
  
The man who first got out of the blue laser next to them was tall and lanky, with salt and pepper hair, the woman who got out of the other side had blonde hair tied up in a bun, and was quite attractive in a mature way.  
  
John whistled softly to himself.  
  
"Good lord, it's Hawkeye and Hot lips. Arriving together!"  
  
The man and woman shared a quick kiss before linking hands and slowly making their way towards the entrance. Sam strained to have a good look at the famous Hawkeye and Hotlips of whom she had heard stories since she was a baby.  
  
John felt glued to the car seat.  
  
"Is it too late to turn around?"  
  
he asked in a panicky voice.  
  
"Yes," Sam's tone was brisk and firm. She unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. Then she said in a very loud voice  
  
"Come on Trapper!!"  
  
John groaned, knowing he now had no choice but to go through with it. Up ahead, the man and woman, Hawkeye and Hotlips, froze.  
  
Trapper got out of the car and offered his arm to Sam  
  
"Madam?"  
  
Sam giggled and linked her arm through his, locked the car, and they made their way up the pathway.  
  
By this time Hawkeye and Hotlips had turned around to stare at John McIntyre, casually strolling up the path, a pretty girl on one arm.  
  
Hotlips' eyes widened and Hawkeye paled as if he was seeing a ghost.  
  
"T-trapper?" he stuttered.  
  
Trapper smiled nervously.  
  
"Heya Hawk."  
  
Hawkeye stared for a few seconds before snapping.  
  
"'Heya Hawk'?!?!" he yelled angrily, "'Heya Hawk'?!?! we haven't seen each other, spoken to each other or even written to each other for over forty years and you greet me 'Heya Hawk'?! I thought you were dead or something!" and with that Hawkeye pulled Trapper into a huge bear hug.  
  
Trapper returned the hug, before choking out,  
  
"Ahh Hawkeye.can't.breath."  
  
Hawkeye released him reluctantly, looking as if he still couldn't believe that his best mate who he hadn't had any word from in four decades was standing before him, large as life. He took Margaret's shoulder.  
  
"Margaret! Look it's Trapper!"  
  
Margaret snapped out of her staring.  
  
"Trapper!" then Trapper was caught again in a bear hug, before he felt a sharp slap on his cheek.  
  
"Ow!" he complained, "What was that for?"  
  
"that's for not contacting us since you got discharged! What happened, what have you been doing!" Hotlips paused for breath.  
  
"Woah, easy Hotlips, I have a question first, since when have you two been together?"  
  
Hawkeye slide his arm round Margaret's waist.  
  
"Been together! Trap, we've been married for thirty-five years!"  
  
Trapper looked speechless.  
  
"Holy Jesus," he swore softly.  
  
Samantha cleared her throat noisily. John suddenly remembered she was there.  
  
"oh, sorry Sam, Sam this is the famous Hawkeye Pierce and Hotlips Houghlihan,"  
  
"Margaret,"  
  
Margaret corrected, shooting Trap a look before smiling at Sam and shaking her hand.  
  
"Hawkeye, Margaret,"  
  
Trap continued,  
  
"this is my Granddaughter, Samantha."  
  
"Hello Sam." Hawkeye grinned kissing her on her cheek. "boy the tales I could tell you about your Granddad would curl your toes!"  
  
"I believe they're already curled from the stories he's told me about you two!" retorted Sam. Margaret giggled and then turned to Trapper,  
  
"so are we finally to meet Louise?"  
  
Trappers smile switched off and he shuffled his feet awkwardly. Sam also appeared awkward.  
  
"Um, maybe we should go inside." She suggested.  
  
Hawkeye noticed his old friends uneasiness. "Good idea." He said and they made their way to the entrance.  
  
Manning the entrance was a young man of about thirty, wearing round spectacles, and had a rather nervous expression, which brightened up considerable when he saw Hawkeye and Hotlips approach.  
  
"Uncle Hawk! Aunt Margaret! You made it!"  
  
"We wouldn't miss it for the world Henry." Margaret said warmly  
  
"Trapper, Samantha, this is Radars eldest son, Henry. Henry, this is Captain John McIntyre, a.k.a Trapper."  
  
Henry checked the list.  
  
"Well I can cross you all off. Though I must say Mr. McIntyre it's a pleasure to meet you at last! Here are your nametags and my dad is inside behind the bar. Please have a pleasant evening."  
  
And with that he opened the door for them to enter. Trapper pinned his nametag, which read 'Capt. John 'Trapper' Xavier Francis McIntyre' much to his amusement, and raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Do you always have nametags?"  
  
"oh that's just Henry for you," Hawkeye dismissed, "He works in a company that organized big functions such as this. Radars second son, Sherman, is a vet." Trapper grinned,  
  
"no surprises their. Now where is that mind-reading little person?"  
  
Hawkeye slung his arm about Trappers shoulders,  
  
"well, me old mate, what's say you and I take a little stroll over to 'Rosie's Bar'?"  
  
Margaret and Samantha drifted off to have a chat to some of the other families gathered in the hall, and Hawkeye and Trapper made their way to a bar at one end of the hall, which had tables in front of it, and was made to look as much like Rosie's bar as possible. Already seated with a martini in front of him was a tall man with a white moustache, waving rigorously at Hawkeye. When they reached him he stood up and pulled Hawk into a manly hug.  
  
"Hawk, good to see you again! How are Margaret and the kids?"  
  
"great to see you too Beej, their good, did you hear that Brielle made partner in her firm? How's Peg, did Sally get that scholarship?"  
  
"yes, and Peg is fine," BJ noticed Trapper standing next to Hawkeye, "Howdy, BJ Honeycutt, I haven't seen you at our little gatherings before." He extended his hand, Trapper took it.  
  
"I know, it's my first time. So you're the famous Captain Honeycutt are you? I'm the swamprat before you, heard you gave Frank Burns hell. John McIntyre's the name."  
  
"the infamous Trapper John, I've heard about you too."  
  
Hawkeye looked at Trap.  
  
"How did you hear about BJ, no ones seen you since you left Korea?"  
  
Trapper decided to be evasive.  
  
"umm, I ran into Frank a few years back, we exchanged words." And a lot more than that he thought. Hawkeye seemed satisfied with this answer.  
  
"So Trapper, sit down, have a drink!" Trapper sat and smiled at his old friend and his new one.  
  
BJ rapped on the wooden top, "Oh bartender?" he called. A man about ten years junior to the three swamp rats appeared. He looked familiar to Trapper, with round glasses and a baby face.  
  
"Hawkeye! When did you get here?" It clicked.  
  
"Radar?" Trapper asked. The man looked at him closely. Then realization dawned.  
  
"Captain McIntyre?!"  
  
"That's what the name-tag says! How are you Radar?"  
  
The man in his fifties started bouncing up and down like a five year old.  
  
"Hawkeye, Trappers come! I'll get you a martini right away sirs!"  
  
Hawkeye nodded, but Trapper stopped him. "Just OJ for me thanks Radar," he said. Radar and Hawkeye looked at him oddly but didn't say anything.  
  
"So Trapper," BJ asked, "are you married?" Trapper John considered answering, "yes actually, I am about to be married to a male who happens to be the nazi army nut you all hated, Major Frank Burns!" but instead answered, "no, I'm divorced."  
  
Hawkeye giggled, "Found out about all your little indiscretions did she Trap?"  
  
Trapper smiled wryly, "something like that."  
  
Suddenly, a dark skinned man wearing a suit approached them.  
  
"BJ! Hawkeye! Fancy meeting you two here!"  
  
Trapper looked at him, there was something familiar about him too, but he just couldn't quite put his finger on it.  
  
"Hey Klinger! I want you to guess who this is!" Hawkeye gestured at Trapper.  
  
Trapper broke into a huge grin.  
  
"Klinger?! I didn't recognize you without your usual dress and jewelry!" he said, heartily slapping Klinger on the back. Klinger's eyes opened wide.  
  
"Trapper John! My god, I haven't seen you in, well, it seems like a century! How're you doing?"  
  
"Terrific thanks, and yourself?"  
  
"I'm fine, oh, I need to get back to my wife and grandkids, the youngest is five, but I'll tell you everything later!"  
  
Klinger rejoined his family.  
  
Suddenly Trapper noticed a prickling on the back of his neck, someone was watching him, and he knew exactly who that person was. He turned around and found himself staring into the deep brown eyes of Frank Burns.  
  
Trapper smiled. This should be fun. 


	3. Chapter three

Disclaimer: unfortunately I will have to reveal, and I know that this may come as a shock, but most of these characters are from a TV show called M*A*S*H and therefore I have no claim to them. *Sob*  
  
A/N: To my reviewers Mash-nut-4077 and to Politik. Thanks guys! I have updated finally and I hope the new format is easier to read. Also do not worry. I will not be doing ANY R rated fics anytime soon. This will be kept to the mildest of slash.  
  
Summary: Frank arrives! People talk. Pretty much it.  
  
CHAPTER THREE Over the other side of the hall, Sam had noticed the same thing.  
  
"So, Sam, where has ole Trapper been all this time?" a former nurse who'd had Able written on her nametag asked.  
  
However before she could answer, she heard Margaret swear softly behind her.  
  
"Holy shit! Frank Burns!"  
  
Sam shot a look at 'Hotlip's' stunned face. She knew that Frank and Margaret had had some history together, but had ended when she got married and Frank, who was married at the time, went crazy. That was the experience that had helped him help Trapper a few years ago.  
  
She then looked back at Frank, wondering what he would do.  
  
Frank had entered the reunion hall with a minimum of hassle. Granted he had been a little rude to that little snot at the front desk, but he had had the audacity to call him Ferret Face! Well, not actually say the words, but he could see him thinking it.  
  
Anyway, the problem posed, to go over to Trapper, he could see that he'd already seen him, or to mingle a bit first.  
  
He decided on the later, or rather, Margaret Houlighan did.  
  
"Frank Burns! I haven't seen you since I married Donald!" ever the sensitive, he remembered how she had broken the news that she was engaged. No warning or anything.  
  
He looked at her, seeing how much she had changed. Her face still had that well-defined, attractive air, but a few wrinkles owing to age were now etched onto her skin, and despite her hair still being blonde, he could see her gray tips. Also she seemed different in her manner. More relaxed, and her smile seemed more genuine than it had done previously. She glowed from happiness.  
  
And Frank was pleased to find that he was very pleased for her.  
  
"Margaret,"  
  
he said, drawing her into a brotherly hug,  
  
"how have you been, you look great!"  
  
She stared. She had expected him to be a little colder, or distant. Worried about his wife or something. And then she saw it.  
  
"Frank! Where's your wedding ring?!"  
  
Frank just smiled at her.  
  
"I think you aught to know," she continued, completely misinterpreting the smile, "that I am married, again, to.uh.Captain Pierce."  
  
"Oh I'm not surprised," was his surprising (at least to her,) response. "I always thought their was a sort of a spark between you."  
  
Not jealous of Hawkeye, oh, well at least that was a start, Frank thought to himself.  
  
Meanwhile, during this exchange, Sam had been following and noting both Frank's reactions as well as her Granddad's, who had been surreptitiously watching.  
  
She saw Frank say something to Margaret, kiss her on the cheek and walk over to where she was standing within a group of ex-nurses and descendents.  
  
She flashed him a grin.  
  
"So, you got here okay then?" she asked.  
  
"Yup, the trouble wasn't as bad as I expected, and the traffic was actually good today!"  
  
"Oooh, no grumbling about traffic and moronic weekend drivers! Someone's in a good mood." She teased. Frank just laughed and walked with her over to the buffet table.  
  
Over at the bar, Margaret was telling her husband, Trapper and BJ about her conversation with Frank Burns.  
  
".and then he just said that he was glad that I was happy and kissed me on the cheek and left! And now he's talking to Trappers granddaughter like they're old friends!"  
  
BJ shook his head,  
  
"I can't believe that Frank 'ferret face' Burns actually apologized for the way he treated you in Korea. That seems like.well. not Frank anyway."  
  
Trapper shrugged.  
  
"Well, maybe he's changed. I could happen y'know. And he wasn't so bad in Korea anyway."  
  
Hawkeye had had enough, too much was different about Trapper for him to hold his tongue, and when did Hawkeye Peirce ever hold his tongue?  
  
"Okay Trap, the game's up!"  
  
Margaret, BJ, Trapper and Radar (who had joined them on the other side of the bar) looked at him startled.  
  
"You haven't drunk a drop of alcohol tonight and I know for a fact that you're not driving, you haven't told us anything about what happened to you after you left Korea, you've been bloody mysterious all evening and now you're standing up for Ferret face! What the hell is up with you?"  
  
everyone turned to look at Trapper. He sighed.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you what has happened to me these last forty years. But first I need to get Frank."  
  
"Why?!" Hawkeye burst out, unable to comprehend why his friend would want to talk to Frank at all, let alone why he should be here. Trapper sighed again,  
  
"Because he is an integral part of this story!" he said, "and I want him to be here!"  
  
And with that he stood up and made his way over to his partner, leaving four confused and puzzled veterans in his wake.  
  
Next: the events of the past 40 yrs come to light. 


	4. Chapter four

A/N: sorry guys! I know it's been ages since I updated and your all probably not reading this anymore, but I have had an acute case of writers block, excess of homework, starting Uni, and...stuff... ... ... ok fine, I've also been incredibly lazy, but anyway, this is the fourth chapter, I hope you enjoy. (Bribes with fantails and minties ;) )  
  
Disclaimer: even if I broke into the place that owns M.A.S.H and stole all the paper rights to the series, they still wouldn't legally be mine. *Sigh*  
  
Quick summary: for the first time since 1953, Trapper and Frank (and Sam) show up to a reunion. Everyone is shocked to see them, but even more shocked to find out that they are friends, and there is more to their past than meets the eye. (PS. If you have any ideas on how you want this to end up, or more conflicts please let me know! I will give you virtual money!)  
  
CHAPTER FOUR Frank was the first to notice Trapper approaching them over Sam's shoulder. He grinned.  
  
"Hey, glad you could finally tear yourself away from the degenerated to say hello!"  
  
Trapp grinned back at his lover and his granddaughter.  
  
"Actually, I came over here to wonder when you two were coming over to join the 'degenerates'! Seriously, I think it's time we told them."  
  
He locked eyes with Frank. "You ready?"  
  
Frank smiled at his John. "I've been ready since I got here, now let's go tell them already!"  
  
Trapp still looked nervous thought, and he glance back over his shoulder at the others who were watching them curiously.  
  
Sam's eyes widened. "You're planning on telling them everything aren't you!"  
  
Frank looked worried. "Are you sure about that?"  
  
"I have to." Trapp said simply, "and anyway, I only plan on giving them the edited highlights."  
  
They walked back to the bar, Sam in between the two men. After all, they didn't want them to die of shock.  
  
Trapp slid back into his bar stool. Hawkeye eyed Frank warily.  
  
"So Ferret Face, long time no see," he said casually, "How's the family?"  
  
Frank bristled. He hated being called 'Ferret Face'. The only time he was ever called that now was when Trapper was especially mad at him.  
  
"You haven't changed! You ..." "Frank!" he was cut off by Trapper's sharp rebuke.  
  
He turned back to the rest.  
  
"Give him a rest Hawkeye. I thought you wanted to know why we haven't been to any reunions?"  
  
BJ noticed the use of the word 'we'. Did he mean him and his granddaughter? Or him and Frank?  
  
Trapper took a deep breath to steady him and began.  
  
"Well, I guess I should start when I left the 4077. Hawkeye, I know you were upset that I didn't say goodbye, but I waited as long as I could. I couldn't reach you in Tokyo, Radar tried everywhere. And I didn't know what to say in a note. I was planning on writing to you when I got home." "Why didn't you?"  
  
Trapper sighed and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Things got really crazy. I got home, and for a few weeks it was okay. I got a job at a local hospital, got to spend time with my kids, my wife..." he trailed off.  
  
Frank put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. Trapp resumed his story. "Then the nightmares started, I guess I figured that if I could just forget about Korea and everything, they would stop, so I did. I pushed everything into the back of my mind. You guys included." He looked apologetically at Hawkeye, Margaret and Radar.  
  
"And it worked for a while. I got to see my kids grow up and go to good colleges. I was successful in my job. All in all we seemed like we had the perfect life." He stopped again. This time Margaret leaned forward, concern in her blue eyes. "But?" she asked gently. Trapper gave her a small smile. "But Louise and I weren't happy. I through myself into my work, even made head of surgery, and then I came home one day to find her gone. She'd left a note saying she'd run off with some guy she met at the golf club."  
  
Hawkeye interrupted, "Trap, I'm so sorry."  
  
He smiled and shrugged. "We would've divorced eventually anyway. It just wasn't working, and, um, I just couldn't really give her what she really needed..." he blushed, not sure how to put it.  
  
Hawkeye looked confused. "But you loved her, even when you were chasing other nurses in Korea, you were still always thinking of her." Trapper blushed even more. "Yeah, I loved her, I've never stopped loving her, but it wasn't enough. And not in the was she deserved."  
  
Unseen by all, a light of comprehension pinged on in BJ Hunnicutt's eyes.  
  
Trapper resumed his story. "After that I hit a low. When I got the invitation for the twenty-year reunion I just tore it up, I didn't even open it. I felt worthless. I guess that was why I went to Josh."  
  
This comment caused a stir. BJ raised an eyebrow, Frank made a noise and looked pained, Sam looked shocked and exclaimed "Granddad!" Hawkeye, Radar and Margaret all said, "Who's Josh?"  
  
Trapper gave Frank a reassuring look and squeezed his hand, which was still on his shoulder. Then he took the plunge.  
  
"Josh was my boss and the hospital, at first he was just my friend and mentor. After a while he became my lover. We were together about ten years. He was...we were...lets just say it wasn't the healthiest of relationships." Frank emitted a low growl and narrowed his eyes. "Healthy! It was anything but healthy! The guy abused you mentally and physically! If it was up to me he'd be rotting in a cell by now!"  
  
The group at the bar looked at Frank with shock and surprise. Hawkeye narrowed his eyes at him. "Okay, just how do you fit into all of this Frank?"  
  
Frank looked at Trapper before taking over the story, in his own words. "Eight years ago I ran into John at a conference in Vancouver. I have to admit I didn't even recognize him at first. He was there with Josh, acting like his bloody sex slave or something." This last statement was said with so much venom that everyone flinched and Trapper placed his hand on Frank's leg and made a soothing sound. Hawkeye's eye's locked on this display, but he didn't say anything.  
  
Frank continued. "He didn't speak unless he was spoken to, and he was drinking pretty heavily. When I met him, I expected him to insult me, or even talk to me about the old days at M.A.S.H, but nothing, he was pretty much a wreck. I was worried that something was wrong, so one night I managed to get him out of the conference and to a bar. He opened up a bit and began to seem a bit more like...well...like 'Trapper'."  
  
Frank cleared his throat. "The next day I found out he was in the hospital, black eye and multiple fractures and bruising. He refused to see me. Two days he was discharged and he and Josh went back to Boston. I didn't see him till two years later."  
  
Tbc – honestly, stay tuned! 


	5. Chapter five

Note: Hi guys! I know its been, like, months since I updated, my best friend keeps reminding me about this and asking me about it, but I have had a huge case of writers block with regards to this fic, I have another Frank/Trapper fic in the works but I won't post it till this is finished. Anyway, sorry again! (Ducks rotten tomatoes and other fruit) don't hate me!

Disclaimer: nope, don't own 'em. My pay is crap, don't sue!

Chapter five 

Trapper and Frank had both fallen silent, caught up in past memories. B.J had been assessing them. He had acknowledged that Frank seemed quite different than he remembered. He seemed more caring almost, and completely caught up in Trapper. He was also pretty sure that Trapper and Frank Burns (of all people) were lovers, but that no one knew, save maybe the granddaughter. But judging by their body language towards each other, he figured Hawkeye should be coming to the same conclusion, and by _his _body language, he didn't like it. He knew how rash and thoughtless his friend could sometimes be, and hoped whatever Trapper was about to reveal, Hawkeye would be able to accept that Frank cared, and would take care of his friend.

Margaret was surprised by how her former flame was acting. He seemed so different from the Frank Burns she remembered from Korea. He seemed softer, almost like he'd grown up. He also seemed very protective towards Trapper, which she was pleased, but also confused.

Radar was starting to get an idea what was going on. After the war ended he hadn't liked to listen to his 'radar' as much, and no longer the innocent Ohio boy he had been, he was starting to see where this was going without his 'double-talk' power. Looking at his other friends' faces, he could see what they were thinking. BJ was looking pensive, Margaret curious, and Hawkeye looked like he may blow up if he didn't know what happened next soon.

Radar decided to prompt them.

"So, two years later…"

Trapper cleared his throat.

"The next time I saw Frank I wasn't in a good state. I was unemployed, and what money I had had, I spent on drink. I…well I showed up in his hospital."

Frank swallowed.

"He was admitted as a John Doe with Cirrhosis of the liver, as he was in one of my wards, I was able to identify him. He didn't have a proper home to go to, and he didn't want any of his family to know, so he kinda moved in with me when he was discharged."

Sam gave a sad smile and said. "Whenever he came to visit us he was always sober, but he never came often"

Hawkeye spoke very slowly and calmly.

"So, you had Trapp living in your home, didn't your wife mind?"

Frank cleared his throat. "Umm, my wife and I divorced about six months after I returned from Korea. I was living alone at the time."

"Why, Frank?" Margaret was curious, Hawkeye felt an odd flash of jealousy,

"Does it matter?" he asked his wife.

BJ spoke for the first time, and put an arm around the waist of his wife who had come to join their little group.

"I think it might."

This time the slightly somber mood lifted a bit and smiles of mirth tugged at the corners of both Sam and Trapper's lips as they began to giggle uncontrollably. Frank playfully swatted the top of Sam's head and blushed.

"Shut-up! It wasn't like that!"

Trapper stopped, but Sam winked at Frank.

"No, of course not, you were just showing the nice man your…"

This time it was Trapper, who kicked her,

"Sam!" he said warningly.

The rest of the group by this stage was a little baffled by this bazaar behavior. Trapper shook his head to focus.

"anyway, Frank was caught with his pants down in a public bathroom."

That caught Radar's attention. His eyes widened.

"A public _male_ bathroom?"

Peg looked at her husband, then back at the group.

"Someone care to fill me in?"

Margaret's eyes widened as everything fell into place. She screeched, "You're gay Frank?!"

The whole room heard. They stopped.

Frank's thin lips formed a tight smile.

"Thanks Margaret." He said, quietly sarcastic. After some whispering, the room began to return to normal under utterances of 'always thought so,' and 'who's Frank?'

some more pieces fell into place for Margaret Houlighan.

"So, if Franks gay, and Trapper seems to be gay, and you're living together, then…"

"NO!"

"Hawkeye! Maybe we should listen to them."

"No Radar, sorry Margaret, but this is not heading there, no way. Not Trapper and not Frank! Trapper isn't even gay!" this last bit was scoffed.

Trapper moved slightly away from his boyfriend and granddaughter and leant over his orange juice.

"Yes Hawkeye, I'm gay. I just didn't realize it for years. And yes, Frank is too. Both my family and Frank's know and have accepted it, and yes, we're an 'us', we have been for five years now."

There was a short break, and then Hawkeye exploded.

"Why did you come back then, huh Trapp! Was it to get our blessing? Flaunt your homosexual relationship?!"

"Hawkeye!" Trappers voice was low and warning.

"I mean, for God's sake Trap, Frank Burns? El Hurón? I mean you can't possibly love him! We hated him in Korea!"

"Things change!" Frank said tersely, not liking where this was headed.

"They never change that much! I know they say fine line and all that, but this is ridiculous! He isn't even good looking!"

Frank had had enough. He knew if he stayed for this he would do something he would seriously regret.

He stood.

"I need some air." He announced and stomped out of the hall."

Trapper turned on Hawkeye.

"What the hell was that?

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know how long it took me to get him out of that mindset! How long it took me to convince him that someone really could love him!"

"What the hell is with _you_? Who are you?"

Sam cleared her throat, "I'm going to go and find Frank." She said quietly and slipped outside.

Trapper and Hawkeye's attention was fully focused on each other; they didn't even register her leaving.

"Hawkeye, Frank isn't really that bad. He's changed since Korea, and what is with _you._ You didn't hate him this much then. I guess you've changed too!"

"You know what, _McIntyre_? Maybe you shouldn't have come. I mean you obviously don't belong anymore!"

Trappers voice dropped to a vicious whisper.

"You want to know why I came Hawkeye? It was to say goodbye!"

"Oh yeah? Well see…"

"I'm dying."

TBC…


End file.
